deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Analyzing Ben 10 matchups
Recently I calculated the total amount of powers Ben 10 has in his arsenal, everntually reaching a total of 226. Of course with Alien X, that number is as good as 1. I mean if we're being completely serious Alien X, stomps almost any opponent Ben could face so hard that none of his other transformations even matter. But what if we removed Alien X from the equation? What if SA pulls a Link VS Cloud and directly nerfs Ben by not giving him his strongest transformation. Surely he would be much easier to kill, right? Or would he? The point of this blog is to analyse Ben's different matchups and to see how well his opponents do without bringing Alien X into the equation. Ben 10 VS Beast Boy Starting things off we have Ben's most popular matchup and for good reason. Both are teenage heroes whose powers revolve around shapeshifting into different forms and adapting to the situation. There's probaby a lot more but I'm too lazy to look it up. Now contrary to popular belief Beast Boy actually can turn into animals that are outside of the Earthly Animal Kingdom. He's been able to turn into dragons, centaurs, phoenixes and can even combine his transformations to make a mulit-form of sorts. He's even able to make entirely new creatures up. The respect threads I've come across only detail what transformations he has so I had to resort to... VS Battles Wiki. Now apparently his reaction time allows him to "casually dodge lightning" which would put him at massively hypersonic speeds. For reference lightning bolts move at speeds of 353,055 kmph meaning that Beast Boy would've been reacting at a speed of Mach 285 at bare minimum. While impressive, unfortunately it doesn't compare to Ben. Those numbers that I got were part of my blog for XLR8 who has also easily dodged lightning strikes and saved people while doing it and XLR8 isn't even Ben's fastest alien. Fasttrack was able to save two people from being hit by a point-blank explosion and judging from the size of the room, this puts him moving at 1,216,800 kmph reaching a speed of Mach 985. Jetray has not only dodged close proximity lightning strikes but also gone faster than the speed of light. Simply moving at the speed of light is moving at Mach 873,825. Furthermore Ben can widen the speed gap even more because he has Clockwork, an alien that can control time. As for the other stats Beast Boy seems to lie in the Building-City Block for his strength and durbility. Unfortunately this is overshadowed by most of Ben's aliens. Four Arms in the original series was able to create a shockwave powerful enough to make a weather monster 100 times Four Arms' size flinch. Beast Boy could potentially prolong the fight with his smaller forms such as the parasite and the bacteria but Ben also has an alien that can shrink to microscopic levels, Nanomech. And Nanomech has access to two abilities that could easily turn the tide in his favor. The first is bio-electricity which is strong enough to knock over a full grown man and the second is his adaptability which allows him to copy attacks seconds after being hit with them. This isn't even covering Ben's more haxier aliens such as Swampfire and Goop (superhuman strength and the ability to regenerte from virtually any wounds), Ghostfreak (intangibility, invisibility and possession), Whampire (Mind control), Gravattack (gravity manipulation) and many others. The fact is that even without Alien X, Ben still stomps Beast Boy. Ben 10 VS Danny Phantom With both being able to turn into supernatural forms which they use to help people, its not much of a surprise that this is a requested fight. However, this fight is a bit different from the previous one as the question that needs to be answered isn't 'who would win in a fight?' but rather 'does Ben have any way to harm Danny?' in a similar manner to Natsu VS Ace. As mentioned above XLR8 and Jetray move at such speeds that they could potentially speedblitz Danny. While Danny has been able to defeat building - multicity block opponents, Ben has forms that are at this level and beyond such as when Way Big defeated a the Pacific Garbage Vortex or when Echo Echo was able to stabilize a nulcear explosion with his screams. Hell if we use powerscaling Way Big is at the very least dwarf planet by being able to overpower the Incursean Conquest Ray which previously blew up Pluto. In terms of durability, Danny's seems to be the same as his strength (multi-city block at best) while Diamondhead have tanked an attack that by my calculations was equal to 72 Megatons of TnT. Atomix was able to tank a similar attack when he was punched from Galvan B to Malgax's Chimerian Hammer. Additionally the Omnitrix protects Ben from possession or "overshadowing" so that wouldn't work and the only way it would is if Ben himself allows it such as the example in 'Ghost Town'. With forms that trump Danny in the stat trinity and the quick change feature at his disposal, its fairly obvious Ben could easily beat Danny in a fight if it weren't for his intangibility. So does Ben have any forms that can counter Danny's intangibility? Well unfortunately yes he does. Big Chill can directly counter other ghostly beings with his own intangibility (at the cost of being intangible himself) and Ghostfreak is implied to have an even more powerful version of intangibilty (its implied that Big Chill can't phase through plasma blasts while Ghostfreak has been able to do just that). Additionally Ghostfreak has managed to be both tangible and intangible at the same as shown when he was able to phase through Thumbskull's head while grabbing onto his bran and electrocuting him. Even without directly touching Danny, Ben still has forms that can harm him. For example Danny can still hear sound so sound attacks should be able to hurt him. This means that both Blitzwoler and Echo Echo could hurt Danny and potentially defeat him. Four Arms could possibly be added to the list as he was able to create a trunderclap so powerful it knocked back S.A.M's final form which was hundreds of times his size. NRG could possibly be added to the list with his radiokinesis but its doubtful. However, that's still not taking into account Ben's more hax based aliens such as Gravattack (who could control the amount of gravity affecting Danny or could take them both out with a black hole) or Clockwork who has time manipulation and could freeze Danny out of his ghost form. There's also Gutrot who could turn the battlefield into a toxic area with his chemical warfare and because Danny still needs to breath, it would only be a matter of time before he succumbed to Gutrot's gases. Gutrot is especially notable because he could straight up pull a Mewtwo and give Danny short term memory loss. I suppose Danny could try to outlast Ben's time limit but that strategy wouldn't work for two reasons; 1) Danny has his own time limit to worry about especially when using his strongest attack the Ghostly Wail and 2) Danny would have no information on Ben and because the Omnitrix has managed to keep Ben in alien form for hours as well as having a lockdown function, its unlikely Danny would try even if he knew Ben had a time limit. There's also the matter of the Omnitrix's failsafe which immediately transforms Ben into the alien necessary to survive so while both combatants have a time limit, only Danny's really matters. Ben 10 VS Green Lantern Category:Blog posts